naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunters of the Five
Applying to be a Hunter of the Five? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application:' l'ink to this page. If you're a Supernatural hunter, no link is required as you are human. Note any specific special abilities and limitations your hunter may have. The Hunters of the Five (a.k.a. The Brotherhood of the Five) as a bloodline of supernatural vampire hunters, consisting of five active members at any one time. Origins The Brotherhood of the Five was originally formed by a witch using Expression magic, unknowingly channeling the power of the First Slayer into the original five Brotherhood candidates. No one witch could channel enough energy on their own in order to create another Slayer, which is why she ultimately died. It is said that the spell bound the brothers by fire. Because the First Slayer was channeled, the Five were able to gain strength, endurance as a sense of immortality - their abilities being passed down when they died. They also gained the ruthlessness of the First Slayer, unfiltered and unable to lessen as time goes on due to the dark magic used to create them. The First Slayer's abilities also cause hallucinations that take their toll on anyone who kills a member of the Five (a.k.a. The Hunter's Curse). After the original five were all killed, the Hunter's Curse still existed due to the presence of Potential Hunters in each era. Potentials Potential Hunters are those humans who would become part of the Five once a current member dies. There can only ever be five active members of the Brotherhood at any one time. They are identified by the ability to see the Hunter's Mark on the bodies of current Hunters. Potentials gain the Mark once a current Hunter dies and they are "awakened" after they kill their first vampire. The only known prerequisite to being a Potentional and a Hunter in the long run is that they're all male. Physical Attributes The Hunters of the Five are strong, agile and dangerous. This strength does not compare to that of a Slayer, but it is enough to have a significant level of prowess when fighting vampires. Like vampires have an instinct to drink blood, these hunters have a primal instinct to kill vampires - it is a subconscious desire, no matter who the vampire might be. Another element of their physicality is that of their Hunter's Mark. Potentials do not carry the Mark, but current Hunters do. The Mark is a map which leads to the "ultimate weapon" against vampires, supposedly a cure for immortality - along with the original immortal, Silas. Only Potentials and current Hunters can see this Mark. Every time a Hunter killes a vampire, the Mark extends, adding to the map and eventually revealing the spell that breaks the seal containing Silas and protecting the cure. The Mark also serves to tell the story of Silas and Qetsiyah, the witch who made him immortal. Powers *'Enhanced Strength. '''They are not as powerful as their female counterparts (Slayers), but can still hold themselves in a fight. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes. Again, this is still not comparible to that of a Slayer, but is that of a human in a peak physical condition. *'Enhanced Stamina. '''This is not largely controllable and often just occurs as a burst of energy within a Hunter. *'Naturally skilled in combat. 'Due to the connection to the First Slayer as well at their ancestors, Hunters are naturally gifted in various areas of combat. *'Low level psychic connection with Slayers. 'Due to the mutual connection to the First Slayer, Hunters and Slayers are able to identify one another a great deal easier. They also have dreams of the First Slayer and previous and current Slayers, but they are not telephathically connected to them like true Slayers are. *'Hunter's Curse. '''When a Hunter is killed by a vampire, they will be consumed by horrific hallucinations that will eventually force the vampire into killing themselves. The only way to remove this curse is for another Potential to be "awakened." ' *'Compulsion and Glamour Immunity. 'Once the map is revealed to a certain point, active Hunters will be unaffected by vampire, Hybrid or Original compulsion or glamour techniques. The completion of the Hunter's Mark also grants this form of immunity. Weaknesses *'Hunter's Instinct. 'An active Hunter is consumed by a supernatural urge to kill vampires. This often includes the urge to draw vampires near in order for the hunter to kill them. *'Mortality. '''Despite all of their enchancements, like Slayers, Hunters are still essentially human and can be harmed and killed in all the same ways. Related Pages The Vampire Diaries Slayers Vampires Category:Species